Javert déprimé
by Svora
Summary: депрессивное расстройство вместо суицидального поведения.


По привычке он просыпался быстро - и тут же вспоминал, что никуда идти не надо, а потом и про все остальное. Просыпаться было неприятно. Засыпать было гораздо лучше: утро при этом казалось далеким, надежно отделенным от настоящего провалом в беспамятство. Странно - раньше он к этому, в общем, никак не относился. Хотя и приятно бывало растянуться на кровати после тяжелого, но продуктивного дня, однако это ничем не выделялось из ряда удовлетворения иных потребностей. Теперь оказалось, что спать - это очень здорово, потому что во сне он ничего не помнил ни про того, ни про себя. Поэтому он иногда пытался заснуть опять, но ничего не выходило - многолетние привычки так просто не уходят.

Поднявшись, он заправлял постель, приводил себя в порядок, одевался - не торопясь, почти ритуально, инстинктивно стараясь растянуть процесс, потому что делать было после этого решительно нечего. Книг он никогда не любил, а последнее время от чтения еще и начинала болеть голова. Какое-то время выходом казались прогулки, но противоречие между старой привычкой схватить замеченного нарушителя и потащить его в участок, или хотя бы сделать кому-то замечание с высоты своей власти и безупречности - и новым, всякий раз заставляющим вспыхивать и горбиться от стыда, осознанием того, что он больше не имеет на это ни малейшего права, превращало обычную прогулку в проход сквозь строй. Приходилось дожидаться сумерек и не забредать слишком далеко. Он настороженно обходил квартал по периметру, стараясь держаться в тени, и возвращался к себе.

Еще был табак. Когда-то это ему нравилось, даже, можно сказать, вдохновляло. Он подумал, что поможет и теперь. Но оказалось, что одно дело - торжественно наградить себя понюшкой за удачно накрытую банду, или успешно выдавшего все, что нужно, уголовника, или что-нибудь еще в этом роде, и совсем другое - употреблять произвольно, без повода, от нечего делать: удовольствие притупилось, действие ослабло. Вместе с тем он обнаружил, что изводит как бы не в десять раз больше табаку, чем когда-либо. Сначала он встревожился, но потом напомнил себе, что это уже не имеет значения, махнул рукой и решил сэкономить на еде - благо, ее и так теперь требовалось все меньше.

Дожидался сумерек он с зашторенными окнами, либо расположившись в скрипучем кресле у печки, либо - что раньше позволял себе только в исключительных случаях - улегшись на заправленную койку и глядя в потолок. Прошло достаточно времени с той жуткой летней ночи, когда он внезапно словно ослеп и не знал, куда метаться, и в конце концов, торча на мосту возле участка Шатле, на который забрел неведомо как, принял роковое решение, а потом так же слепо и беспорядочно размышлял, как же это его осуществить, что было почти так же сложно. Он до сих пор не знал, как оценивать то, что он сделал. Первое время он почти постоянно думал об этом, но в конце концов устал прокручивать у себя в голове одну и ту же мысль, сбивающуюся на одном и том же месте, и перестал. Лучше от этого, правда, не сделалось - наоборот, острая тоска, возникавшая от этой мысли, растеклась, смазалась, стала постоянной, словно окрасила собой все вокруг и пропитала каждую секунду бытия. Он ощущал, что словно покрывается пылью снаружи и ржавчиной изнутри, но ему было все равно. Держать себя в руках было больше незачем.

Несколько раз к нему заходили бывшие коллеги - проведать: он находился в отставке якобы по состоянию здоровья - ничего лучше он тогда придумать не смог. Их визиты и расспросы тяготили, напоминая про его ложь, продлевая ее, наводя на мысль, что вся жизнь его отныне исполнена лжи. Отвечал он односложно и по большей части неопределенно, был не особенно приветлив, старался закончить разговор побыстрей. Для этого надо было сделать вид, что они его утомили - прикрыть глаза, сгорбиться в кресле, еще что-нибудь в этом же роде. Это была еще одна ложь, и вряд ли умелая, но они вроде бы верили и уходили - кажется, с облегчением. Однажды сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь он услышал, как визитеры, удаляясь по коридору, разговаривали.

- Помрет скоро, наверное. Жалко.

- А по мне так и черт с ним.

- Дурак.

- Чего?

- Дурак, говорю. Нормальный он.

Вот как оно, оказывается. Нормальный. Подмывало выскочить и все им выложить, как на исповеди - чтобы не заблуждались на его счет. Но этого делать было нельзя. Никому нельзя было рассказывать про того. Потому что все это оказалось бы зря - и мост, и следующий день, когда префект с неожиданной легкостью проглотил заранее обдуманную ложь, и месяцы после, и чего ради? Лучше от этого не станет. Только хуже - ведь правда есть правда, ее надо будет говорить как есть и все, что знаешь; тот пойдет на каторгу на всю жизнь, и что тогда? даже пустить себе пулю в лоб будет бессмысленно - это ведь ничего не исправит.

В тот день он не стал дожидаться сумерек - дома находиться было невыносимо, и поэтому же его на этот раз занесло довольно далеко от привычного маршрута. Он опомнился, только когда добрался до середины Старой Тампльской улицы. Было тихо и холодно, солнце недавно зашло. Основной людской поток уже схлынул, редкие прохожие шли неторопливо. Он поднял воротник, надвинул шляпу на глаза, чтобы его не узнали, и пошел назад, рассчитывая поскорее добраться до дома, тревожно косясь по сторонам. Навстречу двигался человек, в котором что-то его насторожило еще до того, как он его разглядел. В нем было что-то неправильно. Приглядевшись, он понял, что, без всяких сомнений, это был тот. Но что в нем было не так?

Он запомнил час, когда это было, и свою вылазку на следующий день приурочил именно к нему. Тот являлся аккуратно: выворачивал из-за угла, пересекал улицу - не глядя по сторонам, никого не замечая - и исчезал за другим углом. На третий или четвертый день он понял, что больше не знает, как заговаривать с людьми. Раньше его несло на волне обязанностей, на волне дела, и любые слова сами выскакивали наружу - сообразно долгу и необходимости, кредо и ситуации. Теперь все слова куда-то потерялись. Поэтому он просто заступил ему дорогу привычным - из прошлого - движением, еще не понимая, зачем, но мимолетно отметив, что, оказывается, еще помнит, как это делается. Тот - впрочем, чего бояться: Вальжан, Вальжан, и еще раз Вальжан, Мадлен, Фошлеван, и кто он там еще, черт побери! - остановился и поднял голову. Всмотрелся, напряженно сощурясь в сумерках, узнал, но не был ни удивлен, ни напуган, и слова его прозвучали спокойно и просто:

- А, это вы. Есть же в мире что-то неизменное... Ну, пойдемте. Я тоже от своих слов не отказываюсь. Куда это вы пропали в тот раз?

Жан Вальжан вряд ли имел убедительные причины опасаться ареста - за кого ему теперь было бояться, кроме себя? Дела Козетты были улажены, она была устроена, ее судьба была надежно перепоручена. Делать в этой жизни было больше нечего; оставалось исполнить последний долг - поскорее исчезнуть из жизни и памяти приемной дочери, а для этого совершенно не обязательно находиться не только на свободе, но и вообще среди живых... Смерть или арест - который не особенно от нее отличался, он чувствовал, что на этот раз на каторге долго не протянет, ему просто не было ради чего там выживать - только помогли бы ему, покончив с необходимостью самому, медленно, мучительно разрывать узы, словно бы по кускам, с передышками отдирая присохшую повязку.

Тем не менее он ощутил нечто вроде усталости, когда в огромной тени, выросшей на его пути по дороге на улицу Сестер страстей Господних, вдруг узнал старого знакомого - осунувшегося, встрепанного и мрачного, как снежная туча, но, очевидно, по-прежнему решительно настроенного исполнить свой долг. Впрочем, чего еще можно было ожидать? Он, похоже, так до конца и не верил в то, что тогда произошло на улице Вооруженного человека - и втайне от самого себя все время ждал, что вот-вот к нему в дверь постучатся. Мало ли, что может случиться с человеком в ночном Париже за пять минут, тем более с этим, тем более во время беспорядков. Заметил кого-нибудь менее покладистого, погнался, рассудив, что Вальжан все равно никуда не уйдет, да и напоролся, к примеру, на нож. А теперь оклемался - и сразу же явился, странно, правда, что не прямо по адресу...

Так или иначе, сейчас все устроится наилучшим образом. Жавер заберет его с собой, и, сам того не подозревая, сделает доброе дело, избавив от всего этого - надо будет только немножко потерпеть, и все очень скоро закончится. Он с удивлением отметил, что теперь испытывает почти благодарность к этому человеку, чья беспощадность, непреклонность и почти животное упрямство в преследовании жертв правосудия могли сколько угодно пугать, возмущать, заставлять сожалеть его ранее - но, ничего не попишешь, наступает момент, когда именно такой и нужен, только такой может дать то, что нужно больше всего. Как смерть, которая всю жизнь пугает, но становится желанным гостем в конце долгой, томительной и безнадежной болезни, ничего уже не разрушая, ничему не мешая, а просто прибирая то, что осталось - и так лучше для всех. В сумерках, обманчивых и правдивых, скрывающих вид и вскрывающих суть, Жавер действительно казался посланцем с того света, в свой час пришедшим за назначенной к отправке душой. Глядел он из-под надвинутой шляпы пристально и чуть устало, как и положено смерти, которая долго ждет, но в конце концов получает свое; он молчал, что тоже было правильно: незачем смерти болтать, все понятно и так - отбарахтались свое, сударь, пора и честь знать. Правильно, вообще говоря, было все. Правильно и окончательно. Хотелось сказать что-то, дать понять, что он осознает эту правильность и окончательность и подчинится не от обреченности, а именно от этого осознания - и он сказал. И сразу увидел, что все было не так.

Жавер сначала удивился - сперва тому, что услышал, а потом этому своему удивлению. Оказывается, он отчего-то был уверен, что все само собой разумеется, что этот тип про все догадался сразу и больше об этом не думает... глупость какая, кто же его мог уведомить, а догадываться никто ни о чем не обязан. Но все равно в воздухе повисло нечто странное и напряженное, будто от этих его слов почти целый год взял и провалился куда-то, как в мокрый снег, будто между июнем и апрелем ничего не было, время застряло на месте, и теперь надо было подтолкнуть его, чтобы запустить заново - и самое главное, подтолкнуть его все еще можно было в любом направлении... Слепой ужас, сбивающийся и унизительный, сожженные мосты, наломанные дрова, последующее гниение заживо - это все больше не имело значения. Имело значение только то, что происходит здесь и сейчас; он снова уверенно охватывал взглядом шестерни своей судьбы, потерявшиеся было в необъятном и запутанном механизме мироздания, и на этот раз откуда-то точно знал, какую из них надо повернуть. Он смотрел на стоящего перед ним человека - и заново, с пронзительной ясностью осознавал, что тот не должен сидеть в тюрьме. А почему - это не его ума дело. Нипочему. Просто не должен, и все.

- Я не пропал. Я сам ушел, совсем ушел. Не бойтесь меня. Больше не надо. Все будет хорошо, - последняя фраза когда-то давным-давно предназначалась для потерпевших и свидетелей, тех, что особенно были выбиты из колеи произошедшим, соответственно, с ними или на их глазах. Вполне бессмысленная, она действовала почти безотказно, потому что дело было не в смысле, а в сообщаемом ею настроении - не беспокойтесь, мол, это все больше не ваши трудности, а мои. Сообщить настроение тоже почему-то было важно - не менее важно, чем информировать о прекращении преследования, и... и все, наверное. Да, действительно все. Он был больше здесь не нужен.

Воздух словно стал чище на вид, очертания людей и домов сделались четче, будто все висела в воздухе пыль - а теперь взяла и исчезла. Ну, теперь - домой. Он развернулся и зашагал прочь, не попрощавшись. Мадам... как ее там? домовладелица... вроде приличная женщина. Поэтому дома нельзя, зачем ей лишнюю мороку задавать. Подальше уйти куда-нибудь. Хорошо, что казенные пистолеты - дрянь, был повод в свое время завести личный. Кого он все это время обманывал? Его теперешний долг ничего не потеряет. Наоборот - целее будет. Он даже осклабился на проходящую уличную мамзель и подмигнул ей, та шарахнулась, и это его позабавило. Он не сразу услышал, что его окликнули.

Мелькнула мысль притвориться, что не услышал вообще - ведь нужно было торопиться, пока опять не растерялся, пока случайное наитие не потонуло заново в пыли, - но была быстро задавлена, потому что вдруг он и правда что-то нужное упустил. Лучше подождать, чтобы уж наверняка - поспешил один такой в прошлый раз, и никому от этого лучше не стало. Он обернулся - помимо воли резким угрожающим движением, целеустремленно, как, бывало, оборачивался, услышав за спиной шаги и расценив их как нехорошие и подозрительные. Вальжан действительно догонял его, но нехорошими и подозрительными его шаги можно было назвать с трудом. По крайней мере, в обычном смысле; только теперь хорошо видно было, что он не просто ходит погруженный в свои мысли, но действительно здорово сдал за этот год, сильней, чем за все предыдущие десятилетия. Ну и то: одно дело - бегать и скрываться, другое - просто сидеть и ждать, пока тебя заберут. На душе от этой мысли сделалось премерзко. Наитие, впрочем, от этого не погасло, но напротив, приняло форму окончательного решения. Осознав это, он уже совершенно успокоился и стал ждать, что ему скажут; было даже любопытно, что еще может быть нужно этому человеку, уже получившему все, что он мог ему дать.

Значит, все-таки это было правдой, - и это его нисколько не обрадовало. Он слишком привык к своей тайной надежде, в которой все это время находил последнее утешение, сам того не осознавая - и которая теперь была отнята у него в одно мгновение, обыденно, посредством нескольких простых малосвязных слов. Совершив побег с каторги, лишив себя всех прав, уйдя на дно и затаившись под чужим именем, он добровольно исключил себя из общества и из жизни; он существовал лишь постольку и до тех пор, пока это было оправдано. Пока, с одной стороны, было ради кого продолжать жить и скрываться, а с другой - было куда пойти, чтобы все закончить. Теперь он лишился и жизни - хрупкой, светлой, воплощавшей все счастье земли; и смерти - хищной, угрожающей, властно заявляющей свои права схватить и потащить. А значит, больше не существовал и он сам - страшней и надежней, чем если бы он был уже мертв и лежал в могиле. Все было кончено, и кончено совсем не так, как следовало. Козетта выросла и больше в нем не нуждалась - это рано или поздно должно было произойти, здесь все шло своим чередом; Жавер отказался от своих прав на него - этого произойти было не должно. Это было неправильно со всех сторон. Видимо, ночь в ожидании расстрела все же не прошла ему даром, и он повредился в уме - чем объяснялся и внезапный побег с улицы Вооруженного человека, и последующее исчезновение, и нынешнее поведение, и общий одичавший вид. В любом случае единственный выход из этой обреченной подвешенности между бесчестностью и отчаянием оказался закрытым - и закрытым уже задолго до того, как это сделалось известно. Жан Вальжан с тоской и досадой уставился в спину удаляющемуся Жаверу, машинально отмечая, что тот, видимо, прислонялся к стенке - на спине у него были следы штукатурки, что его слегка поматывает из стороны в сторону, невзирая на крайнюю целеустремленность движения, и что размалеванная девица в жалкой шляпке с облезлыми перьями, поравнявшись с ним, шуганулась, как от чумного трупа, и поспешно перебежала на другую сторону улицы. Последнее, впрочем, можно было отнести на счет их возможных прошлых столкновений по службе...

Он спохватился. Ему сделалось стыдно. Стыдно за давешние мечты о каторге, за то, что он, ослепленный собственными страданиями, увидел долгожданного ангела смерти в растерянном, несчастном безумце, которому самому нужна была помощь - а теперь еще и злится, как глупое дитя... Он бросился следом, даже отдаленно не представляя, что он должен делать. Окликнуть, догнать, остановить, удержать, чтобы опять не ушел и не натворил чего... а дальше? Что дальше? Куда он его поведет, что скажет? "Вас надо срочно доставить в Шарантон"? Чушь. Во-первых, он не пойдет, во-вторых, может статься, как раз только что оттуда выпущен. А то и удрал. И пришел, между прочим, именно к нему. То ли из особого доверия, невесть откуда взявшегося, то ли по инерции судьбы - проще говоря, потому, что больше некуда.

Где-то с третьего раза Жавер его услышал, остановился. Настороженно смерил его взглядом и судорожно передернулся, словно бы увидел какую-нибудь невероятную гадость. Но это значения не имело.

- У вас вся спина в штукатурке. Стойте смирно, я вас отряхну.

Жан Вальжан не очень хорошо был знаком с повадками умалишенных. Приблизительно представляя понаслышке, на что они способны, он все же не брался предсказывать, что именно из этого предвещает тяжелый взгляд в упор, устремленный на него вместо ответа. Впрочем, он был готов к чему угодно - что Жавер бросится на него и попытается убить голыми руками, или расплачется, или с бессмысленным хохотом понесет ерунду, или, может быть, просто рухнет на землю и станет пускать пену изо рта - все это, по крайней мере, прояснило бы дальнейшие действия... Но тот повел себя вполне обыкновенно, как всякий нормальный человек - буркнул "валяйте", пожал плечами, и повернулся, предоставив спину его заботам.

Штукатурка отчищалась плохо и неохотно, - то ли уже давно обитала на потертом темно-сером сукне и успела с ним сродниться, то ли сама по себе была каких-то особенных свойств, - и это давало хоть какой-то предлог для поддержания разговора. Жан Вальжан никогда не был умелым болтуном, но сейчас жизненно важно было побольше узнать, чтобы принять наконец хоть какое-нибудь решение - прямые же расспросы, простые и привычные, подходили лишь для тех, кто и так был не прочь поделиться своими несчастьями и принять помощь, а в данном случае не годились совершенно.

- Погодите, я сейчас... Где же это вы извозились так?

- Не знаю. У стены где-нибудь; не помню.

- Ну... бывает. Я вот сам на днях задумался, влез в соседний дом вместо своего и всех там переполошил. Они подумали - к ним ломятся, даже хотели звать полицию. Но я им все объяснил вовремя...

- Это было бы совсем некстати, - невнятно пробормотал Жавер, сощурясь и глядя вдоль по улице. Можно было подумать, что он следит за запоздалым фиакром, поворачивающим за угол, ожидая от него какого-то подвоха.

- А?

- Некстати бы было, говорю. Я не для того... а, черт!... - и, снова уставившись в упор, он заговорил почти прежним своим тоном, напористо и едва ли не ожесточенно:

- Послушайте. Вы плохо выглядите. Вы болеете? Что у вас случилось?

- Козетта вышла замуж, - честно ответил застигнутый врасплох Жан Вальжан и вернулся к своему занятию, хотя со штукатуркой было уже в целом покончено: настолько невпопад звучала привычная и исчерпывающая суть всего, будучи произнесенной вслух.

- Замуж, - рассеянно повторил Жавер, кажется, тоже сбитый с толку, и хмыкнул. - Ну вы даете... В вашем возрасте так морочить себе голову из-за девчонки... А впрочем, чем вам еще заниматься. Денег у вас достаточно, в общество по понятным причинам не тянет... Ну что там, все уже?

Спокойно, велел себе Жан Вальжан, тихо. Он псих. Он не понимает, что говорит. Хотя... почему псих? Не псих. То есть, может, и псих, но не поэтому. Неважно. Просто - откуда ему про все это знать? Говорит, что думает, а что он еще может думать... Но, видимо, выражение лица у него было все-таки достаточно красноречивым, потому что Жавер, поглядев на него, невесело рассмеялся и хлопнул себя по лбу.

- А, да. Козетта ведь, правильно. Теперь я вспомнил. Это ведь вот та Козетта, да? дочь этой... барышни, из-за которой тогда каша заварилась. Вряд ли вы позволили бы себе... Простите. Я разучился обращаться с людьми... по-людски. Говорю, как с собой. Это потому, что больше не служу; не с кем больше разговаривать.

- Не служите?

- Ага. Потому что старый и больной. Я им сам так сказал. Мне поверили, отправили в почетную отставку. А надо было выгнать с треском. Я бы пошел куда-нибудь - в деревню, на фабрику, в монастырь, все равно. Но я же не мог им сказать, почему меня надо выгнать. Ведь пришлось бы исправлять то, что натворил, пришлось бы отправить их к вам, все рассказать...

- Но послушайте. Это же совершенно меняет дело. Я ведь не против, понимаете, это будет справедливо, я ведь сбежал с каторги, и это правда... Я должен туда вернуться, и это тоже правда. Вы не сделаете абсолютно ничего плохого; я это тоже понимаю, вы просто сделаете то, что должны! Я же еще тогда дал вам свой адрес!

- К черту ваш адрес, - зашипел Жавер, отшатнувшись и оскалясь, словно хищное животное, - засуньте его себе знаете куда? Не знаете? показать? Я вам ясно сказал - вы свободны! Хоть убейтесь, а я вам больше не помешаю, не трону больше, никому в целом свете про вас не расскажу. Гуляйте где хотите, куда хотите, по всем этим притонам, клоакам, баррикадам, таскайте себе домой падших девок табунами, бунтовщиков, нищенок, карманников, хоть дьявола самого...

- Если бы мне еще было, куда гулять, - начал было Жан Вальжан, но был немедленно перебит:

- Но ходите же куда-то; я видел, каждый день ходите, вот по этой самой улице, и сейчас туда же шли... Не можете не врать, да? привыкли за все годы?..

- Это я хожу к Козетте. Но это не в счет - я, в сущности, не должен к ней ходить. Просто... не могу иначе. Это неправильно, но я не могу по-другому.

Эти его слова произвели совершенно неожиданное действие. Жавер умолк, спрятал зубы, поглядел на него серьезно и пристально, словно бы выслушивал ответ на какой-то гораздо более важный вопрос, а потом отвел глаза и сказал:

- Я вас провожу. А то опять влезете куда-нибудь...

- Хорошо. Только, знаете что? Я, пожалуй, сейчас пойду домой. Час уже поздний. Она уже наверняка спит. И я тоже буду спать. Вы не против зайти ко мне на ужин?..

- Это еще зачем?

- Я просто отвык ужинать в одиночку. Тоскливо, знаете ли.

- А. Ну если вы не боитесь, что я нагоню на вас еще больше тоски...

- Это вряд ли.

- Ну пойдемте тогда. Чего уж там.

Когда они уже сворачивали с улицы Белых Мантий, Жан Вальжан подумал, что Козетта, наверное, ждет его и тревожится. Хотя нет. Тогда бы она кого-нибудь уже прислала выяснять, что случилось. А так ей, наверняка, есть чем заняться кроме этого, - ну тем лучше тогда. В конце концов, у нее своя жизнь. И он может зайти к ней завтра, и она никуда не денется. А вот Жавер вполне себе может. С головой у него, похоже, получше, чем сначала показалось, но все равно не мешало бы за ним присмотреть. Он и раньше-то способен был черт знает что выкинуть, а уж теперь... К тому же, может, ему негде жить. Почетная отставка почетной отставкой, но кто его знает. Покормить в любом случае не помешает. А если от Козетты все-таки пришлют, он скажет, что встретил знакомого, поэтому и не пришел; чистейшая правда, между прочим.

Жавер не думал ни о чем вообще. В голове у него было тихо и спокойно - первый раз за долгое время. И он больше не должен был охранять Вальжана от самого себя, потому что уже совершенно точно не был для него опасен. Поэтому он просто всматривался в неосвещенную улицу впереди - какая-то дрянь, видно, из гаменов разбила на ней все фонари - и прислушивался, что происходит вокруг. Ничего подозрительного, однако, не наблюдалось. Только Вальжан один раз споткнулся в темноте и приглушенно чертыхнулся, и пришлось взять его под руку. Но так было даже лучше. Вернее.


End file.
